You Saved Me
by nathansprincess
Summary: Peyton reflects on her life and the accomplishments she's had....          Oneshot


Peyton Jagielski smiled at the arrangement of birthday cards that laid on her night stand; almost all of them sporting big bright numbers on them, the numbers being a four and a zero. Yes, Peyton Jagielski had turned forty years old today and as she sat staring at the cards sent from various friends and family members, she couldn't help but reflect on the passed years and what she had accomplished. She was proud of many of her achievements, but some she was ashamed of.

_Flashback:_

"_Jake!" She screamed out joyously, noticing the tall dark man waiting in her office. She was twenty three years old and working as a music manager to some up and coming bands._

"_Hey Peyton" The boy smiled and hugged her, picking her up off the ground as he did so._

"_What are you doing here? Where's Jenny? How did you know I worked here?" She asked all at once_

"_Jenny!" Jake called and the six year old little girl with her blonde hair in pig tails entered the room. _

"_Peyton!" Jenny squealed and hugged the curly blonde_

_Peyton smiled and picked the toddler up off the ground and placed her on her hip_

"_What are you doing here?" She asked again_

"_Brooke called" Jake explained_

"_Brooke?" Peyton asked confused_

"_Yeah…she's worried about you Peyton, she says she barely hears from you and you're a workaholic now, she also mentioned you broke up with Luke" Jake continued as Peyton tried to divert her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him._

"_Lucas and I broke up two years ago Jake, it just wasn't working out, and tell Brooke im fine, ive just had a lot of bands to promote" Peyton laughed slightly, although she did love her best friend for caring so much about her that she sent the only guy she knew could get through to her._

"_Well she thinks you're lonely too" He added softly_

_Peyton stared at him for a moment, his last comment had been true, Brooke was right, she did get lonely._

"_Im fine Jake…so…you came all this way because Brooke called?" Peyton asked shyly_

"_I miss you Peyton, and seeing as you and Lucas broke up, im guessing it's the time ive been waiting for" He shrugged casually_

"_For what?" She asked confused_

"_It's my turn to be the one who saves you" He smiled and she couldn't help it but it felt like a burden had been taken off her shoulders._

_End of Flashback._

"Peyton?" Jake called, entering the room

"Hey sweetie" She smiled dreamily at him

"What you doing up here?, everyone is waiting for you baby" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck

She leaned back into his embrace and sighed

"Do you know we've been married fifteen years?" She laughed

"We've been together seventeen in all" He corrected her

She turned around and looked up at him. Seventeen year's later and she still loved him as much as she did that day he had rescued her in her office.

"Mom, Dad, Hurry up!" A twenty three year old Jenny shouted from the doorway.

Peyton had to laugh at her impatient daughter. To both their relief's Jenny had grown to look a lot like Jake, only inheriting Nikki's black hair, all the rest was her father. She was tall, slim and had dark blue eyes. She was the quiet one out of their children. Yes she had her impatient streak but she loved sitting in her room and listening to music, as Peyton used to when she was young. Peyton always mentally thanked Nikki for handing Jenny over to them permanently and never making contact with her biological daughter, when she was eight Peyton had adopted her, and ever since that day, she was and would always be Jenny's mom.

"Were coming" Jake shouted and kissed his wife hard on the lips

"Ewe, Dudes! That's grouse!" Another voice joined Jenny in the doorway. This time it was their second eldest daughter, Savannah Jagielski. At fourteen years old she was suffering the teenage years as Brooke liked to put it and she had also inherited her mother's talent of drawing. Peyton had to admit her daughter had been born a brooder as Brooke once again liked to put it.

"Dude! Im you're father not your dude!" Jake chuckled in mock anger

Peyton smiled at the sight of her second daughter. She had Jake's bone structure and dark blue eye's like her elder sister, but Peyton's curly, unruly, blonde locks, she was medium height and scared her parents sometimes for they knew she was going to be extremely gorgeous when she got older.

Peyton thought back to when she had found out she was pregnant with her second child and smiled at how it had been another proud accomplishment.

_Flashback:_

"_Jenny is watching cartoon's in the living room so we should be able to continue that late morning lie in we wanted" Jake commented, entering their bedroom once again._

"_Do you know what today is Mr. Jagielski?" Peyton teased, cuddling up to him_

"_It is our two year anniversary Mrs Jagielski" He replied in the same teasing voice_

"_But we've officially been together three years" She playfully scolded_

"_I have a present for you" He smiled, leaning over her and rummaging through their bed side cabinet_

"_Oooh!" She giggled in excitement_

_He found what he was looking for and leaned back to reveal a black velvet case_

"_Jake…" Peyton sighed, taking the box off him and opening it carefully_

_Inside was a white gold ring and on the inside, inscribed in italic writing was 'Forever'_

"_Its beautiful" She said softly, cupping his cheek and kissing him with gentleness_

"_It's an eternity ring, I want this forever Peyton" He told her_

"_Me too" She nodded in agreement, "I kinda have a present for you too" She smiled_

"_Oh really?" He asked curiously_

"_Let me go get it" She laughed, jumping off the bed and running to their en suite._

"_Don't keep me in suspense here" He chuckled as she exited the bathroom, something behind her back._

"_Well, you know normally Christmas time it's just me, you and Jenny?" She asked_

_He nodded_

"_Well I guess there's gunna be four now honey" She smiled, biting her lip nervously_

_His face read confused and she decided it was the perfect time to show him the white stick which had two blue line's showing on it._

_His expressions changed to shock and then immediate joy, he ran out of bed and grabbed her, holding her tightly and kissing her passionately_

"_Really?" He asked excited_

"_Really…four months" She explained, laughing slightly at his joy._

"_Wow!" He smiled in disbelief and touched her abdomen gently_

"_You're happy about this right?" She asked nervously and looked at him_

"_Im overjoyed by this honey, and if it's a girl we have to name her Savannah" Jake stated casually_

"_Why?" She giggled confused_

"_Because it was when you visited me in Savannah that I knew you were my one true love" He explained and cut her smile off with another passionate kiss._

_End of flashback_

Five months later Savannah Brooke Jagielski was born and it completed Peyton's perfect family.

"Mom, you've gone all gooey eyed again" Jenny laughed

"Mommy! Aunt Brooke sent me up to yell at you" A younger voice shouted, pushing in between the two young girl's standing in the doorway.

Peyton and Jake laughed at their youngest daughter. Their little surprise as they called her. Peyton had been thirty two when she had found out she was pregnant with her second biological child and it had been quite a shock to the system. She and Jake hadn't been mortified by the prospect by a third child, they had just never discussed more children after having Savannah, and they had been content with two healthy daughters.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay so let me get this right you have been throwing up every morning for the pass month?" The doctor asked_

_Jake was holding onto Peyton's hand as she nodded to the doctor's question._

"_And your last period?" He asked_

"_Two months ago" She answered_

"_Well our test results are right Mrs Jagielski…congratulations…you are pregnant" The doctor smiled encouragingly_

_Peyton and Jake had sat there god smacked, they had taken precautions since Savannah and somehow it had surprised them by not working._

"_But…but I thought I was too old!" Peyton said in disbelief_

"_You're only thirty two Mrs Jagielski, these days women are having their first in their late forties" The doctor explained calmly_

_Peyton looked at Jake for his reaction, he was wearing the same expression of joy that he had shown six years ago when she had told him about Savannah._

"_I can't believe it" Peyton laughed nervously_

_Jake began to chuckle and grabbed his wife for a celebratory kiss._

_End of flashback_

Seven months later Peyton gave birth to their third and final child. Another girl. She was named after a special woman that her mother loved dearly, Ellie. Ellie Haley Jagielski was the youngest daughter and had inherited her mother's green eyes and blonde hair, except unlike her sister Savannah, it was straight. She was average height for an eight year old and her main interest was basketball. She found drawing boring and her only interest in music was pop, much to her eldest sister's dismay.

Savannah pushed her little sister in the back, making her stumble forward.

"Hey!" The youngest yelled and turned around to push her sister back harder

"Cut it out guys!" Jenny yelled after she had been pushed into the door frame, getting caught in the fire line between her youngest sisters

"TIME OUT!" Peyton yelled, causing the girls to pause

"She started it!" Ellie pouted

"Right, come on, downstairs" Jake ushered the girls down the stairs and turned to his wife

"Remind me why god gave us three girls" He chuckled

"To test us" Peyton laughed back

He joined in her laughter and then stopped suddenly

"I love you" He said softly

She sighed at how sweet he was. He never failed to show her and tell her how much he loved her.

"I love you too…and you know why?" Peyton teased, approaching him

"Why?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in for a kiss

"Because you saved me" She murmured against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it.

* * *

"Finally!" Brooke and Haley yelled as Peyton and Jake entered their living room

"Now we can cut the cake!" Nathan shouted in relief

"Sorry" Peyton laughed

"Oh you two so did it!" Brooke yelled

"BROOKE!" Peyton and Jake shouted, shaking their heads in the direction of the kids.

"Well if I can tell so can they!" She whispered loudly

"Ewe Grouse!" Jenny said screwing up her nose

"Oh come on kid you're twenty three, you know what goes on" Brooke giggled

"Oh that's sick, mom and dad making out" Savannah added dramatically

"And you'll not be doing that till another four years!" Jake added desperately causing everyone to laugh.

"What's grouse?" Ellie asked nosily

"CAKE TIME!" Peyton shouted, causing Ellie to forget about her question,

Peyton looked around as her family and friends passed out pieces of cake. Life had been great the pass seventeen years, all down to Jake and their three beautiful daughters. All she needed was them and her friends and she would die a happy woman. After all, every song ends so there's no need not to enjoy the music, and that's what she was doing, enjoying her music she called life……

**The End**

Please review x x x


End file.
